Slark
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 23. Dezember 2009|Dota 2 = 15. November 2012}} Slark, der Nightcrawler (Nachtkriecher), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Slark ist eine schnelle Nahkampfeinheit der Dire, die sich sowohl aus brenzligen Situationen retten, als auch gegnerische Helden in solche bringen kann. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Escapers übernehmen. Durch sein Gank-Potential ist Slark aber auch ein guter Semi-Carry. Durch Dark Pact ist es Slark möglich, die meisten Debuffs zu entfernen und nahen Gegnern Schaden zuzufügen. Pounce lässt Slark in seine aktuelle Sichtrichtung springen, wobei er gegnerische Helden, mit denen er im Sprung zusammenprallt, schädigt und an ihn fesselt. Solange Pounce aktiv ist, kann der gefesselte Gegner sich nur eingeschränkt bewegen und nicht von Slark entfernen. Slarks passive Fähigkeit Essence Shift stiehlt gegnerischen Helden bei Angriffen deren Primärattribut und wandelt es in zeitweilige Bonus-Agilität für Slark um. Mit seinem Ultimate Shadow Dance kann er sich bei Aktivierung hinter einer Wolke aus Schatten verstecken, durch die Gegner ihn nicht mehr direkt angreifen können. Als passiven Bonus gewährt ihm sein Ultimate enorme prozentuale Boni auf seine Lebensregeneration und sein Bewegungstempo, solange er für Gegner nicht sichtbar ist oder sich in einem Kampf befindet. Shadow Dance kann jedoch nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden. Heap Pouncing into danger then slipping back out is what Slark does best. He rushes at the chance to pin or corner a lone foe, steals their essence with each cut from his dagger, and is always ready to vanish should the tables turn. Biographie "Wenig ist den Bewohnern der trockenen Welt über das Dark Reef bekannt, einem versunkenen Gefängnis, in das die übelsten Ausgeburten der See wegen Verbrechen gegen ihresgleichen verbannt werden. Es ist ein stachelbewehrtes Labyrinth voll von mordlüsternden Slithereen, heimtückischen Deep Ones und soziopathischen Meranthen. In diesem trüben Irrgarten, der von Aalen patrolliert und von riesigen Anemonen überwacht wird, überleben nur die bösartigsten Insassen. Auch Slark wurde in das Dark Reef geworfen - für Verbrechen, die längst in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Er verbrachte eine halbe Lebensspanne ohne seinesgleichen oder den Genuß von Freundlichkeit. Er lernte niemandem zu vertrauen, durch Tarnung und Rücksichtslosigkeit zu überleben und seine Gedanken und Pläne für sich selbst zu behalten. Als das dreckige Dark-Reef-Dutzend seinen unglückseligen Ausbruch plante, sicherten sie die perfekte Geheimhaltung ihres Plans, indem sie jeden umbrachten, der ihn hätte nachvollziehen können. Trotzdem erfuhr Slark auf unbekannte Art und Weise von ihrem Vorhaben und fand darin ein Schlupfloch für sich selbst. Zehn des Dutzends starben bereits während des Ausbruchsversuchs, die übrigen beiden wurden gefangen genommen und zurück in das Dark Reef geworfen, wo sie letztendlich zur Unterhaltung ihrer Mitinsassen hingerichtet wurden. Nur Slark, der unbekannte Dreizehnte, nutzte die Verwirrung als Ablenkung und entkam ohne jemals wieder gefangen zu werden. Er ist jetzt ein lauernder Bewohner der fleischfressenden Kriechmangrove, die den südlichen Rand von Shadeshore vereinnahmt. Slark verbleibt als der einzige erfolgreiche Ausbrecher aus dem Dark Reef." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Slark: **Behob, dass das Icon für den passiven Buff von Shadow Dance in der Nähe des Helden aktualisiert wurde, während man tot ist. **Behob, dass Pounce manchmal verursachte, dass die Flaming Lasso-Fähigkeit eines Verbündeten vorzeitig beendet wurde. *02. Oktober 2014: **Behob, dass Rage gegenüber dem BKB ein uneinheitliches Verhalten aufwies, wenn der Effekt von Heaven's Halberd, Curse of the Silent oder Pounce beeinflust wurde. **Behob, dass Repel gegenüber dem BKB ein uneinheitliches Verhalten aufwies, wenn der Effekt von Heaven's Halberd, Curse of the Silent oder Pounce beeinflust wurde. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.83b *Pounce: Schaden reduziert von 55/110/165/220 auf 50/100/150/200 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Pounce: Schaden reduziert von 60/120/180/240 zu 55/110/165/220 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Slark kann während Shadow Dance nun nicht mehr in der Chronosphere gesehen werden. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Pounce-Schaden wurde von 70/140/210/280 auf 60/120/180/240 reduziert. *Shadow Dance-Abklingzeit wurde von 65 auf 60 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Fügte Slark dem CM hinzu. Trivia *Tom Chantler, der Synchronsprecher von Slark, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Lion, Centaur Warrunner, Riki, Witch Doctor, Tusk und Outworld Devourer. * Slarks Aussehen erinnert an das bestimmter , sein Name ist vermutlich von "Shark", zu Deutsch: "Hai", abgeleitet. Das Dark Reef Prison, in dem Slark eingespielt war, könnte auf das australische Great Barrier Reef anspielen. Die dort eingesetzten Slithereen-Wachen, welche als "Deep Ones" bezeichnet werden, gehören demselben Volk wie Slardar an. * In DotA war Slark ein angehöriger des Volkes der Murlocs aus Warcraft. Aus rechtlichen Gründen änderte Valve Slar ab, da Blizzard Entetainment die Rechte daran besitzt. Weblinks *Slark auf Heropedia *Murloc Nightcrawler auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Dota 2